


love that freak from the internet

by jaerie



Series: freaks from the internet [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Coming In Pants, Exes to Lovers, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Past Relationship(s), References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis sticks around to catch up and eventually Harry starts to feel that heavy ache.  Louis hangs around to watch but, of course, it doesn't end there.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: freaks from the internet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589152
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301





	love that freak from the internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurdyGurdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurdyGurdy/gifts).



> something short and sweet to start the new year

“So you really do that, huh?” Louis asked as he held his mug and leaned his hip against the countertop. 

Harry tried to hide a shy grin and nodded as he collected the pieces of his breast pump from the drying rack next to the sink. He’d never pumped in front of anyone before – not like this. It had always been an intimate thing for him, even the quick trips to public nursing rooms always felt private with his wearable pumps he carried with him on the go. 

“Yeah, usually three or four times a day,” Harry nodded. The sound of the plastic pieces snapping and twisting together triggered a Pavlonian response and his nipples started to weep before he’d even touched them. 

He had on only his thin purple silk robe, the open sides caressing the outer curves of his breasts. He loved the way delicate fabrics felt against them, extra sensitive since he’d become pregnant. He winced when the edge brushed his leaking nipple to leave a wet stain. It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last time his milk had left stains on his fine lingerie, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be at least a little upset about it. 

“Doesn’t that get annoying?” Louis asked and Harry could tell he was just genuinely curious. 

Harry shrugged. “Sometimes, but probably not for the reasons you think.” 

“I wouldn’t be able to keep up that kind of schedule. I’d put it off or forget.” 

“I imagine you couldn’t,” Harry smirked. He still remembered how Louis was and couldn’t imagine him changing. His personality was too strong. “I don’t mind that part so much. It’s become my designated “me” time every day. Most days I look forward to it unless I’m really sore.”

Harry picked up the parts and led them back towards the couch. He bypassed the big rocking recliner he normally used and sat down where Louis could sit beside him. 

“Your  _ “me” _ time?” Louis asked, trying to tease Harry but his eyes were focused on Harry’s hands where they cupped his own breasts. He was being a tease and Louis was taking the bait without much prompting. Louis’ tongue darted out to unconsciously wet his lips and Harry wanted that mouth on his nipple so badly. 

“Yeah, me time,” Harry agreed and slouched down to make himself comfortable. He parted his thighs to give Louis an unobstructed view of his dick. It was already half hard and he nodded to direct Louis’ attention to it. He hadn’t even hooked himself up yet and his body was excited for an audience. “I like the way it feels so if I have the time, I like to get off while I’m doing it.” 

Louis gave a little nod and watched Harry put everything together, resting the little machine in his thigh. It was white with a baby pink control panel, a nicer one he’d splurged on after he decided to keep pumping. The bra he often used to hold the cups in place wasn’t very sexy, so he bit his bottom lip between his teeth and then decided he’d ask Louis to push the buttons for him. 

“Can you push that button for me?” Harry asked as he took one in each hand and centered them on his nipples. “The let down mode first.” 

This was all routine for Harry, but so different with someone there with him. He resisted the moan he wanted to let out when the pump started pulling against his nipples, the intervals faster than the normal mode to get his milk to drop. The feeling was calming, an instinctual reaction that would be beneficial for an actual baby latching on. 

Louis’ eyes were glued to his dark nipples where it was easy to see the suction pulling them through the clear plastic. Harry couldn’t blame him when he liked the visual for himself as well. His nipples had always been small and cute in Harry’s opinion, the smallest size flange framing them nicely. He let Louis watch for longer than he usually left it on that mode and then instructed him on which buttons to press next. 

He’d never been so glad that he’d researched for one of the quieter models as he was when the pump really started to do its job. It wasn’t silent by any means, but it also wasn’t the loud generic version he’d first had which always forced him to blare the tv to hear over it and really interrupted his thoughts while he jerked off. 

The suction setting he liked pulled his nipples forward in pulses until his milk was visible. It wasn’t obvious how much he was producing by watching them, but the bottles that were attached already had a pool of white liquid in the bottom of each. 

He was fully hard now though he was trying to ignore it, the length out in the open and resting curved against his belly where he was reclined. He could see where Louis was hard as well and it stretched the boxer briefs he’d put back on while they’d caught up. Harry had just slid into his robe once Louis’ knot had slid free and they settled in to chat, subtly leaving his breasts on display. It turned him on to have Louis’ eyes on him there and they’d both made excuses for Louis to stay until the heavy and uncomfortable throb reminded Harry it was past time to pump. Louis had quickly piped in that he didn’t mind if Harry did it in front of him and now here they were. 

His right breast had always been his best producer and now was no different, the little bottle filling up more quickly than the other. 

“What’s it feel like?” Louis asked curiously.

Harry laughed and pulled one away from his breast, turning it towards Louis. 

“Take it for a test run, if you want,” Harry grinned and aimed for his nipple. 

Louis hesitated but let Harry place it on his chest. He pulled away from it after a moment and rubbed his hand over his nipple. 

“Feels weird,” Louis scrunched up his nose.

“You get used to it. I enjoy it now,” Harry said and turned looked down to reposition the cup against his own breast. 

A light hand on his stopped him from doing so. 

“Can I?” Louis asked hesitantly, his cheeks pink as he chanced a look up at Harry’s face. Harry didn’t have the willpower to say no when he knew what those lips felt like. 

He nodded and held his bottom lip between his teeth while he watched Louis’ tongue dart across his own as he leaned in. 

It was just as good as Harry had remembered it feeling hours before, even better with the section still pulling to milk him on the other side. This time Louis nipped gently at his swollen nipple with his teeth which made Harry hiss before his soft lips mouthed kisses around his areola. 

He moaned and then melted into the couch when Louis finally stopped his teasing and sucked. His tongue was soft and rough at the same time, its strength pressing his nipple firmly against the roof of his mouth with each suck. Louis wasn’t just playing or being experimental now, he was suckling in earnest like a starving infant and it made Harry moan.

With a hand now free, he abandoned the partially filled bottle and sneaked his hand down to cross his hip and take himself in his own fist for some relief. He often jerked off while he pumped, but this was even better. He moaned as he slid his thumb through the beading precome over his slit and dragged it down his shaft. It would be so easy for him to shoot off with just a few tugs to the sight of Louis’ mouth attached to his breast. 

Louis’ hand followed after a few short moments, bypassing his dick to slip between his legs. Harry’s thighs easily parted further as Louis found his slick center, two fingers easily slipping in without hesitation. He’d never had this much stimulation all at once before and he trembled with each stroke of his cock that was matched by Louis’ fingers. 

It was overwhelming and hard to catch his breath when he could do nothing but moan and take it all. Louis’ fingers curved to stroke his spot and that was all it took. His whole body quivered as he came. He clenched against Louis’ fingers and wasn’t even aware enough to point his come away from his chest. Louis came up for air with Harry’s come in his hair and streaked across his cheek. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen and yanked him forward for a hard messy kiss. 

He suction wasn’t enough to hold the other cup against his breast when he let go and it fell to his side, the pull and release of air louder now without something against it. He fumbled for the controls to turn it off and then went for Louis dick. Fingers circled his wrist and pulled him away. Harry panted in confusion as Louis broke their heated kiss. 

“Let me?” Harry asked and again made a move towards Louis’ crotch. 

“Don’t need to,” Louis said, a sheepish blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“You did? From that?” Harry asked in surprise. 

“Knotted in my shorts like some horny teenager,” he said with a smirk. He ducked down to kiss the supple curves of Harry’s breast until Harry had to grip his hair and pull him away when he got to his overly sensitive nipple. 

“Too much, it’s too much,” Harry breathed out when Louis let out a noise of protest. “I’ll let you go again in a bit.” 

Louis nuzzled up against them instead, dragging the tip of his nose slowly down his chest. 

“You smell so good here,” he said as he made a show of scenting his skin, “Goes straight to my knot.” 

He reached down to squeeze himself through the now damp fabric and Harry whimpered. He wished Louis’ knot was tying them together but he knew there would be more opportunities soon. This definitely wouldn’t just be a one day experiment if Harry had anything to say about it. 

“Would it be weird for me to ask you not to sell your milk to other alphas for a while?” 

Louis was timid when he spoke, not demanding in his request. It didn’t feel like Louis was trying to control him, it felt possessive in a good way. It made Harry feel warm and wanted. Like Louis wanted him all to himself. Harry liked that idea. 

“Not a problem. It usually all goes to the babies,” he agreed with a nod. 

He brushed his fingers through Louis’ hair, avoiding the clumps sticking together from his come, they were both covered in it. 

“This is probably the worst time to bring this up, but would you like to grab some dinner on Friday night? I’d really like it if we could start seeing each other again and not just because of this,” Louis nuzzled Harry’s breast. It felt good. “I still think about you sometimes, you know.” 

“Me too,” Harry admitted softly. “We just never managed to be in the same place at the same time when it came to us, but I never managed to get over you. You still smell like home.” 

He hadn’t meant for such a confession to slip out, but it didn’t seem to scare Louis away. He just hid a grin against Harry’s skin and snuggled in closer. 

“Let’s just never tell anyone how we reconnected. I’d never hear the end of it.” 

Harry honked out a laugh and slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing a moment too late that he still had come drying on his palm. He pulled it away and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Okay, deal. Now let’s go shower.” 

Louis laughed and peeled himself away, plastering himself to Harry’s back as they walked down the hall so he could cup Harry’s breasts from behind. Harry never dreamed he’d find someone to live up to the imprint Louis had left on his heart and now, Louis had exceeded even himself. Without a doubt, Harry knew this was a perfect way to restart their relationship. He couldn’t wait. 


End file.
